Breakdown in Communication
by N7Commando86
Summary: Shepard and Kaidan don't always see eye to eye. One Shot. Shenko


Disclaimer: Bioware owns all Mass Effect related thingies.

_A/N: This one came about because of a prompt on my tumblr account. Please don't flame me if it's not your thing, I respect that, and it's cool. I just wrote how I think my Shepard would react, and while Kaidan is a gentlman, if someone else throws the first punch, he's not going to back down. It gets steamy towards the end. Enjoy!_

* * *

Shepard set her teeth. She could hardly believe Kaidan of all people would question her, especially in front of the crew. She was pissed. She stalked out of the elevator into the armory, and shot a slanted glance around the room. "If you know what is good for you. Get. Out." The few crewmembers in the shuttle bay practically stampeded toward the elevator, not wishing to face her wrath. She marched over to the punching bag Vega had set up, and started throwing punches, attempting to work out some of her aggression. She didn't hear the elevator door slide open, or Kaidan walk over to lean against Vega's weapon bench watching her, his own temper reaching it's boiling point as he watched her beating her knuckles bloody against the bag.

"Shepard," he said, his jaw clenched.

She snapped the chain the bag hung from with a powerful biotic punch and whirled on him. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she hissed, thrusting her face into his, drilling her finger into his chest, and throwing a bit of biotic force behind it. He was too quick for her, and raised his own barrier before it could knock him back.

"You are just spoiling for a fight," he snarled, drawing himself to his full height, shoving at her shoulders to force her back.

"Damn right, I am! You dare question my authority during a mission? I thought you trusted me?" she yelled, her biotics spiking dangerously. Had his barrier not been up, he'd have been on his ass across the room.

"You listen to me, Shepard. I haven't questioned you once since joining your crew. But this? This is too much, even for you!" he shouted at her, his blood boiling as they circled each other.

"Get. Off. My. Ship." She growled from between clenched teeth. Her fists were clenching and unclenching, and if she had her shotgun…She'd have blown him away in the War Room thirty minutes ago.

He grabbed her wrist and jerked her to him, bringing her angry body flush to his. Their biotics warred for supremacy, and they were arcing a dangerous amount of dark energy between them. "That is how I know you aren't thinking clearly. Demanding me off your ship? I doubt it, Shepard. You'd be on your knees begging me to stay before I stepped foot off this boat," he scoffed at her, his eyes glowing blue as he stared at her, his barrier pulsing dangerously.

She fought the urge to strike him. "If you have doubts," she grunted, "I would _appreciate_ it if you would share them privately!" her voice grew shrill as she shouted at him.

"I am not a tame varren to come to heel when you call, Shepard," he snapped. "The rest of the crew was thinking the same damn thing, you're just pissed that your _lover _had the balls to call you out!"

She snapped. Her barrier exploded in a barrage of sparks, throwing him across the room to land heavily against a crate. He picked himself up, and wiped the blood away from his lip, his face furious as he charged up his own biotics and as she was stalking towards him, caught her with a slam, lifting her into the air, and slamming her back into the ground.

"You are going to be very sorry you did that," she spat, pushing to her knees. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, and dragged her to her feet, plowing a fist into her belly. Before she could react, still wheezing to catch her breath, he twisted her arm behind her, his other arm snaking around her waist, pulling her back firmly against him. Breathing hard, he lowered his mouth to her throat, his teeth scraping against her skin. She moaned loudly at the contact, pressing her hips hard against his. With a sharp movement, she snapped her head back, felt his nose give way as it broke.

His nose spouting blood, he let her go, throwing up another barrier as he did, but that didn't stop her from tackling him to the floor. She straddled him, pinning him to the floor, one hand fisted in the front of his uniform, the other pulled back glowing with blue with dark energy as she poised for the finishing blow. She leaned over him, her lips a whispers breadth away from his. "Yield," she whispered harshly.

"No," he whispered, his voice husky and nasally at the same time, as she crushed her lips to his. The kiss was bruising and ferocious, greedy and selfish. For both of them. Gasping for breath, Kaidan broke the kiss, and flipped their positions, straddling her hips to hold her down. Learning from previous mistakes, he pinned her arms above her head with a powerful stasis field. He knew it wouldn't hold her forever, and he was too distracted to concentrate on holding the field. She snarled at him, tugging at her wrists in an attempt to free herself. Meanwhile, he pulled out his combat knife from his boot, watched her eyes go wide as she stilled beneath him. He carefully slit her shirt from the hem to her collar, and flipped the knife closed and shoved it back in his boot. He pushed her shirt open, and feasted his eyes on toned, creamy flesh, bucking beneath him, she having resumed her struggles as soon as the knife was put away. "You son of a bitch," she snarled up at him.

"Go ahead and tell me you aren't loving every minute of this," he shot back. "Especially breaking my nose," he indicated the drying blood on his face.

She smiled up at him smugly, "It's an improvement," she quipped, jerking her hips in an effort to dislodge him. She wasn't going to lie; she was digging this side of the Major. She was still pissed though, if she could just distract him for a moment…

"You can't improve perfection," he shot back, his hand at her pants, flicking the buttons open, and pulling them off her hips, leaving them tangled around her boots. If she got loose, she'd trip over her own pants, he snickered. Licking his lips, and tasting his own blood, he flicked his eyes over her, and as an after thought, drew his knife again and cut the band between her breasts, grinning proudly as they bounced freely.

"You're ruining my clothes!" she shouted. "That was my favorite bra, damn you!" she swore.

"Incidentally, it was my favorite, too," he said smugly, his fingers rolling her nipple, drawing a moan from deep in her throat as her entire body undulated beneath him. She growled at him, and made it clear she wasn't yielding to him anytime soon. "You are a bastard," she snarled, and felt his hold on the stasis field slipping.

He flicked his eye at her bound hands, "Now, now, none of that," he said, and released a fresh field of dark energy, renewing his hold on her. He grinned down at her, "Yield."

"Never," she swore, trying to ignore the pull he hand over her body, fighting the urge to pant, struggling to drawn in normal breaths.

"I'm going to torture you until you do," he said harshly, brushing his lips over hers, catching her bottom lip between his teeth, biting down hard enough to draw blood. He heard her sharp intake of breath, and knew what that meant.

"Do your worst," she cried furiously.

"With pleasure," he smirked, and ensured that she wasn't moving, pushed to his feet. He slowly stripped for her, and she tried not to focus on the fact that her mouth was practically watering as his shirt slipped from his broad, muscular shoulders; his skin tan and toned. His pecs rippled as he held her gaze, his perfect fucking abs…she bit back a groan and forced herself to turn her head away. He chuckled, and she hazarded a glance back at him, watched in fascination as he toed off his boots, slipped his pants from his hips, until her stood before her clothed in only his dog tags. "Cheater," she said hoarsely.

"I know your every weakness," he knelt between her thighs, forcing her knees further apart, his hands stroking her belly, one slipping down to flick her sensitive nub of nerves, watched her buck her hips against the contact.

Her mind went blank as he slipped a finger into her slick core, and a strangled sound came from her throat, and she struggled to hang on to why she was mad at him. With renewed vigor, she knew her best chance of getting loose was while her was occupied with her…oh. She let loose a throaty groan, and with a cry of triumph, she felt her wrists break free, and she flew up at him, knocking him to his back, and straddled his hips. "My turn," she declared.

"Don't look now," he said, his fingers digging into her hips. "But it's really not," he declared, and pulled her down so he fit snuggly within her. Her head tilted back as she moaned, long and low. She panted as he thrust into her, clearly still in control despite their positions. She planted her hands firmly against his pecs as she rode him, and wickedly pinched a nipple firmly. He only grunted, focused on his task. She cried out in short bursts as she spasmed around him. He let out a shout and she rode out the wave with him as he climaxed within her.

They lay there, spent and sweaty, for several long moments, his hands stroking her back languidly as she cuddled against his chest. "What were we even fighting about?" she asked, and tilted her face to his with a smile. Her smile quickly turned horrified as she took in the dried flakes of blood in the trail from his nose. "Your nose!"

He chuckled nasally, "Yeah, you broke it."

"I'm such a bitch."

"Yeah, you are."

* * *

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Kaidan and Shepard; Joker had gathered some of the crew to watch the surveillance feeds of the shuttle bay. Vega, Joker, Javik and Garrus had watched in fascination as the pair had tossed each other around the bay with their biotics. Vega had whistled in appreciation as Shepard had snapped her head back to break Kaidan's nose. They had all shuffled uncomfortably as…other stuff happened, to enthralled to look away.

"Do human always mate this way?" Garrus asked. "It seems the survival rate would be too low if they did."

"I do not understand. Why does the Major not finish the Commander off? If his mate is as uncooperative as the Commander, he should be well within his rights to do so," Javik wondered. "In the Empire, it was punishable by death if females did not yield to their partners."

"Dare you to tell Shepard that," Joker muttered.

"I do not wish to die yet, human."


End file.
